False Alarm
by uoduck
Summary: Harry gets sent to Cardiff, Wales on assignment. He doesn't expect to see something like this.


False Alarm

Summary: Harry gets sent to Cardiff, Wales on assignment. He doesn't expect to see something like this.

AN: I do not own either HP or Torchwood.

* * *

Harry blearily woke up and glanced at the little clock on the bedside table. The digital numbers said it was 12:24am and he groaned, grabbing his wand, and getting up. He stretched some before going over to open one of the blinds in the little apartment he had rented to see what had awoken him. It was definitely dark out and the stars were already out, shining bright. His magic certainly hadn't woken him so what… He could see his one of his neighbors already out on her porch and she was staring at something.

He summoned a robe and pulled it on and stepped outside, blinking his eyes in an attempt to wake up.

There were police cars parked out on the road in front of them. The little stretch of road, which ended in a dead end north of here, was taped off. He sighed, already knowing that whatever this had been, it wasn't magical in flavor. There was no lingering magical aura that he could sense so he dropped his shoulders, having tensed up a few minutes ago at the sight of police.

"Dear, you probably shouldn't be out here," Charlotte remarked, slowly walking over to his side. He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. She was older, maybe in her sixties, and she could still get around. Harry had been told by his other neighbors that Charlotte was the gossip of the neighborhood. The woman took note of everything that went on around her, whether it was who had dated who or who had gotten arrested.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Harry asked, making sure his wand was within reach in one of his robe pockets. "I must have been deeply asleep for all of this to not wake me up."

"Long day yesterday?"

"Something like that. Work politics are a drag here."

Charlotte nodded. "What is it you do again?"

"Law enforcement," Harry said. "I might go see if they need help."

"Well, Torchwood is here too. They probably don't need it."

"Torchwood?"

"Plus, it's too early to go to work now. You said you had a long day yesterday," Charlotte continued. "Anyway, I'm turning in, dear. The children are coming tomorrow."

Harry grinned and waved. "Don't let them boss you around this time!"

Charlotte laughed and walked off back to her little house.

Harry stared after her then turned back to watch the police do their work. He had never heard of this 'Torchwood' that Charlotte had mentioned. Maybe it was a local specialty branch or something? He scanned the police cars around the area and his eyes stopped at a big, black SUV. It had no markings and no sirens on top of it either.

He turned to look at where most of the police were then cast a disillusionment charm on himself and strode over to where the neighborhood ended in a dead end. There was a semi circle of houses that were spread out over the end of the street and there was a group of five people huddled in a corner of the street. There were two women and three men, all of whom looked like they had faced whatever they were facing before. They all had small guns out and were pointed at… something.

Harry blinked and unconsciously yawned. "It's too early for something like this."

Luckily, he was far enough away from the creatures or the people that they didn't hear him. The creature was something else, something that Harry had never seen before. They kind of looked like humans but for their faces and skin color. Their faces were twisted and ugly, almost like they were aliens or something. They were definitely not creatures that were in the Monster Book of Monsters.

Two of the three creatures charged the team of people and Harry watched as the team did nothing at first. The last creatures took off, fleeing.

"Shoot to stun!"

Harry watched as the team started to fire and who he guessed was the team leader took off after the escaping creature.

"Jack!" The asian woman called out, sounding worried.

"Don't argue!

The man disappeared around the back of a house, gun raised.

Harry raised an eyebrow, torn between going back to bed as the team seemed to have whatever they were under control and staying to make sure that everything would be okay. A strangled scream broke through his albeit sleep slurred decision making and he slowly made his way to follow the team to go after their team leader. The two creatures had already been taken down with one of the men staying with them.

By the time that the team had caught up with their team leader, everyone stopped. Harry shuffled over to stop by the closest house and removed his disillusionment charm. He could see the team leader on the ground and he wasn't moving. There was blood coming out of a big hole in the leader's chest and as Harry walked forward to stop a few feet behind the team, he could see several slashes over the guy's body.

He sighed, registering the slight twitch in his other kind of magic. The man was dead. And was wearing a deep blue trench coat that looked kind of like it was from World War 2. Though the coat was cut up, probably by the creature.

"It's definitely too early for this," Harry muttered, wishing he had been awake enough to help.

The team, who he assumed to be Torchwood now, turned almost as one. One man, who had short black hair and brown eyes, went over to sit down by the man's body.

"Who are you?" The younger white woman asked, raising her gun to point at him.

"Whoa. No need for that. I'll just go back to bed now," Harry replied, slowly holding up his hands. He yawned to make a point and started to back away, glancing at the body again. He blinked and stopped moving when he noticed the man's body was moving. "Uh..."

A whimper broke the silence and Harry watched as the man who had gone to sit next to the body haul the previously dead man's head up into his lap. The rest of the team still watched him, still pointing their guns in his direction.

"Jack..."

"Ianto, is he awake?"

"Give him a few minutes," the man called Ianto muttered.

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Jack, the team's leader, proceeded to heal right before his eyes. The hole in his chest knitted itself back together and the various slashes healed and turned into pink skin.

Jack's eyes opened as the wounds finally finished mending after a few minutes.

"Well, this is either a really fucked up dream or..." Harry trailed off, eyes widening even more when he saw leader of the group start to get up.

"Jack, you just had a hole in your chest. Slow," Ianto murmured.

"What's a civilian doing here?" Jack croaked out, staring right at Harry.

"A weevil gutted you and you're worried about him?"

"Gwen-"

"He's a civilian," Jack said as he slowly got up.

"A civilian?" Harry finally said, shaking his head.

The team all turned to stare at him.

"You too, huh?" Harry asked dazedly, in return staring at Jack.

Jack's eyes widened.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, this is a right fine ending to a work week," Harry muttered.

* * *

AN: This is just a one shot. I'll be writing a multi chapter HP/Torchwood crossover sometime in the near future.


End file.
